


Cotton Mouth

by Triskelion13



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Drooling, F/F, Fetish, Gag Fetish, Gags, Gagtalk, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Love Bites, Masturbation, Mouth Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Platonic BDSM, Praise Kink, Self-Bondage, Smut, Strap-Ons, Subspace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskelion13/pseuds/Triskelion13
Summary: M9 is spending time in Zadash after escaping the Iron Shepards and Beau can't stop thinking about it and what it means for Jester and Yasha.Maybe Jester can't get it off her mind either, though it makes her nervous. If only there was someone willing to help her navigate her complicated feelings and help change her mind. Maybe, from the other side, she could even learn to enjoy it...
Relationships: Beaujester - Relationship, Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. Don't make yourself uncomfortable. If you're good, then enjoy!

“Spread out! Where did you see them go?”

“I didn’t see… they just vanished!”

“This is ridiculous. We’re all going to get in serious trouble if we don’t find them.”

Crown’s guard began to spread out from the Temple of the Platinum Dragon through the streets of Zadash in search of the church’s vandal as a small, blond, beggar girl cut through in front of them, doing everything she could to make herself small. When she could hear shouts coming from behind, she would turn one way, then another when she heard more, fighting to hide her smile beneath an illusory hood.

After a few minutes of weaving through the streets the shouts began to grow more distant. The blond girl entered a black shadow at the end of the a street and stepped out into the light of a burning street lamp as Jester Lavorre, hair and skirts bouncing, tail swishing with delight. She hopped from one foot to the other, but stopped herself from laughing. Night had pushed most of Zadash’s people indoors for bed, but it was still a city. There were still more people about and her appearance wasn’t subtle. She stifled a giggle, her lips drawing a thin line as she tried to triangulate where she was to judge the best way back to the Leaky Tap. She rubbed her arms to stave off the night’s chill — she had not been keeping track of the streets she was turning down, her only interest being to put the crown’s guard as far behind her as possible.

As the guards began to dessiminate the news of the late night vandalism, there were whispers already beginning to circulate of some dark undertaking at the temple. Among those listening was Beauregard Lionett, making her own way through Zadash, eavesdropping where she could and collecting information.

Originally, she had only planned on taking a jog. There were parts of the city she was still unfamiliar with and she was feeling cooped up in her room at the Leaky Tap after Jester and Nott had left for the evening. She had bid Fjord and Caleb a good evening as they spoke with their newest member Caduceus, learning what they could about him. She could see her breath fog in front of her, but the air kept her cool in her light monk vestiges as she made her way around the perimeter of the city, listening to people and hearing shouts from the guards. The shouts by themselves were not alarming — Zadash was a large city with plenty of people getting into trouble everything evening — but when she heard what they were shouting about, she couldn’t help but listen, following rumors just passed the temple itself and then on down the streets, watching the guards break off into smaller groups and scouring whoever was unfortunate enough to be out at this hour.

And so, by happenstance, Beau found herself jogging down one of the smaller streets that led away from the temple, brown skin reflecting the warm lamplight, when she saw someone near the dark end of the lane, standing under the flickering street lamp in light skirts, blue tail swishing around the hems. Beau put up a hand with a smile and changed her course to jog toward the familiar blue tiefling.

“Jester! Hey! Did you hear what’s going down at the church?”

Jester immediately gasped and flinched at the mention of her name, head spinning around until she noticed Beau waving as she approached.

The light Jester was standing under illuminated only some of the intersection behind her. The rest of the street was cast in shadow, so the shouting guards sounded ghostly as their shouts echoed off the darkened buildings.

“Search down there! Stop anyone you find!”

Boots began to make their way down the cross section of the street as Beau continued to jog toward Jester, leaving her stranded in the middle of them. She held up a finger to her lips.

“Beau! Shhh!” she whispered, trying to be heard and keep her voice down.

For all of her intelligence, Beau took her hint with like a goldfish. “What? I can’t hear you if you’re whispering, Jes! I said, did you hear about the temple?!”

“Is someone there?” one of the guards asked, still cast in darkness some unknown distance away from them, but getting closer.

Forcing herself to run, Jester dashed down the street toward Beau, who slowed to a calm walk as she approached.

“Is everything okay, Jes? You look, like, really freaked out. Did you-” she asked, a realization beginning to dawn on her face.

“Shh! We need to hide!”

“Holy fuck it was-”

“Who goes there?! Show yourself!” the guard commanded, boots growing ever closer from the end of the street.

Beau was about to ask something else, but Jester got to her first. As far as monks went she was thoroughly toned, but she still wasn’t as strong as Jester. Blue hands gripped both of Beau’s arms, tackling them both into the space between the neighboring buildings — less of an alleyway and more of an unlit runway that led to a dead-end. They would have nowhere to run if they were discovered, but the shadows were deep enough to conceal them both if they were quiet.

Something Beau was not always proficient in.

“Jes! What-”

“Shhh!”

“Do we need to t-mmh thm mmm?!”

In a panic, Jester slapped both hands over Beau’s mouth, pushing her back pressing her own body against Beau’s until they were both pushed against the wall as far as they could, hidden completely in the shadows.

Jester forced them to remain still as boots rounded the end of the street just as the two of them disappeared from view. Leather hit stone and metal armor and weapons clanged as guards made their way down from the head of the street, casting long shadows down the lane from the street lamp.

“Now now, come out! Make yourself known! We know you’re there!” one man said.

“We merely have questions,” a woman added. “You’ll be rewarded for pertinent information.”

Despite the offer, Beau and Jester remained pressed against the dark, cold stone of the run-down building, as still as Jester could keep them. When the guards’ questions were met with silence, they began to slowly advance, eyes searching the darkness for signs of movement. Between the runway, Jester’s chest was heaving from running. Underneath her hands, Beau tried to move her head to free herself, but Jester’s hold was tight.

“Cmph. Wm cmm tmk mm-”

“Beau!” Jester whispered as quietly as she could. She could barely see Beau’s face in the deep shadows, but she could feel Beau’s lips curl into a smile beneath her hand. She shivered and pressed down on her mouth harder, producing a frustrated mmph.

The slow sound of footsteps stopped momentarily from the street before they began grow closer. Beau was breathing slowly through her nose, but as the steps drew near, both her and Jester held their breath. A shadow approached their little runway, blade at the ready.

Jester squeezed her eyes shut and a chill ran over her as she cast a spell. From the other side of the lane there was the sound of all of the windows opening at the same time, followed by shouts from the guards.

“Down that way! After them!” Boot falls landed heavy on the cobblestones as they rushed off to follow the noise caused by Jester’s Thaumaturgy, slowly dying away.

Jester and Beau resumed breathing, but remained pressed in the runway for another two minutes while they waited to see if the guards would return.

“Umm… Jmm?” Beau finally asked.

Jester let out the sigh she had been holding back. “Oh my gods… That was so close.” Her body relaxed into Beau’s, though she kept her hands over Beau’s mouth.

“Jmmstmm?”

“Beau!” Jester pushed Beau back against the wall again, glaring. “Didn’t you hear me? I was telling you to be quiet and you just kept walking and they were going to catch us all you had to do was listen to me! What were you thinking?!”

Beau put her hands up. “Mm dmn nmmph! Mm wm mm mmnmmph mm nmm mm wmm mmmph nm mm mm mrrmph?”

“Well, you weren’t supposed to know…” Jester’s eyes flicked down. “But you should have gotten the hint! I thought it was pretty clear you needed to be quiet!”

“Lmm nmm?” Beau asked, putting her hands back down.

Jester frowned. “I’m covering your mouth and you’re still talking, sheesh. I guess you wouldn’t get it.” She could feel the warmth of Beau’s face on her palm and it sent another tingle up her arm, all the way to the top of her scalp.

Beau shifted so her back was more comfortable, raising a hand and resting it on Jester’s arm.

“Ym cm lm mm gm nmm…”

“What was that?”

“Mm ymm gmm lm mm gm?”

“Oh! Am I going to let you go…” Jester repeated. Only in that moment, now that the threat had passed, did Jester realize where they were and what they were doing. The night was getting colder, but Jester could feel the heat of Beau’s body through her clothes, still warm from her run. The runway was dark, but even though Jester knew Beau couldn’t see as well as her in the dark, Beau’s eyes were locked with hers. Surprised, maybe, but also curious. Of course Jester was going to let her go — they needed to get back to the inn.

But there was a moment that passed, longer than it should have, where the question wasn’t rhetorical. Jester considered whether or not she would let her up, how much she liked the feeling of Beau pressed to the wall, how pretty Beau’s eyes were, how cute the sounds she was making were.

For Beau, athletic as she was, the only person stronger than her in their group was Jester. Even if she tried, there was no guarantee that if Jester wanted to keep her pinned there that she could actually get away. This close, she could smell that almost overwhelming sweetness that followed Jester everywhere — like walking by the world’s best bakery, all welcoming heat and and sugars with a hint of cold, blue mint.

She considered it, and she could see Beau considering it.

Was she actually going to let her up?

Did she want to be let up?

Flippant though she was, Beau lived mostly inside her own head. Yet in that moment, she didn’t have a clear answer for what she wanted. All she could think about was the feeling of Jester’s strong hands pressed tight against her lips. Though Jester understood what Beau was asking, all she could think about was the feeling of Beau’s warm lips against her palms — the sense of power she suddenly felt controlling a force of nature like Beau. If she wanted, there was nothing Beau could do. She couldn’t leave; couldn’t even speak; no one knew they were there in that little runway, squeezed so tightly together.

Jester could do whatever she wanted if she chose and there was nothing Beau could do.

Four more heartbeats passed in charged silence before Jester willed herself to move. She pulled back, hearing Beau’s little intake of breath with her mouth finally free.

“I… uh…” Beau began, but when she started to speak, she was surprised that she didn’t have much to say. Her heart was pounding, lips tingling. She pulled them into a thin line to stop herself from biting them.

“Great so I’ll meet you back at the Leaky Tap then okay?” Jester asked quickly. She held her hands to her chest, closed in a fist. She could still feel the hot imprint of Beau’s lips on her palms like a sealed kiss.

“Well… yea…”

“Awesome okay cool. Thanks for your help Beau, glad we didn’t get caught or arrested or something see you later tonight I’m pretty tired so I probably be sleeping when you get back but I should hurry back okay bye!” she rushed out. Without another word, Jester turned on her heels and began to walk back toward the Leaky Tap — or where she thought the Leaky Tap was, now that she was turned around in the city. Still, she didn’t wait for Beau to accompany her, face flushed a deep blue.

Behind her, Beau lingered a few minutes leaned against the darkened wall. Alone, she finally bit her lip, eyebrows pulled together in thought. She turned back the way she’d come, walking the long, circuitous route back to the inn, so she had time to think. She lingered outside the doors to the inn when she finally returned, but by the time she worked up the courage to enter her shared room, Jester was already asleep.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Beau sidesteps her conflicted feelings with another opportunity to explore this new side of her. At Jester's expense.

By the time Beau woke from a restless night’s sleep, Jester was already gone. Beau hadn’t planned on talking to Jester about what happened the night before, but she could feel the thoughts nagging at her by morning. Jester usually left her side of the room they stayed in a mess, as was her nature, but this morning the door was left cracked open, the hallway visible outside from where Beau was laying. Beau knew Jester easy going, but even she wasn’t that careless.

Was something on her mind?

With the room to herself, Beau dressed and began her morning routine, a mixture of push-ups, sit-ups, and squats if there was room. She got down and started with two hands, then switched to one, the other hand held behind her back. Dairon would remonstrate her for not meditating, but she had never really meditated at the monastery. Being alone with her thoughts was boring, or worse, frustrating when she tried to force her mind to be still. So she focused on her body in that moment.

And her body was still alive.

She lost count of her push-ups and had to start over; twice lost count of her sit-ups. Centering herself and beginning again, she zeroed in on how her body felt, like she was used to. But rather than the familiar glow of her muscles, she could feel her heart racing in her ears, faster than she was used to this early. Her morning warm-up was only to stretch, it wasn’t anything that fatigued her anymore after years of practice. Yet she felt winded after her second set as she tried to breathe passed the lump in her throat. Her chest was tight with excitement and her lips and tongue were tingling like the aftermath of shocking grasp. She closed her eyes, trying to push down her thoughts, but they rose up in her behind her eyelids.

Manacles weighing down her wrists in Trostenwald.

A dark dungeon, a prone blue tiefling bound in leather straps, a thick gag sealing her lips. Her helpless mewls and pleading eyes.

A bound, pale Yasha resting in her cage, similarly restrained with a large leather gag stretched over her mouth, muscles straining but unable to break free even in sleep.

An errant thought of what it would feel like, of what she would have done in her place. The feeling of being tied down; the taste of leather in her mouth, unable to do anything than grunt and squeal.

The smell of sugar and mint as Jester held her mouth closed in a dark alley, the sound she heard herself make, the strength of Jester’s arms holding her still, Jester’s cool hands sealing her lips…

Beau’s eyes opened. She had stopped her set at some point and was laying completely still on the cold wooden floor. Her breath was coming fast, her fingers tapped the boards where they lay next to her. Her abs hurt, but not with the strain of her workout. Something white hot was pooled in her abdomen, resting heavy like a lead weight.

She stood and swayed, light-headed, stumbling to the basin. She splashed cold water on her face to clean the sweat from the brow and felt momentarily better. But the weight was still there in her stomach and her lips and tongue were still electrified. Frustrated, she shrugged unto her vestiges and headed down to the main floor.

Downstairs, the tavern was sparsely populated with a strong looking woman enjoying a full breakfast and a thin man with a scraggly beard head down, snoring next to his morning ale. Among them, Jester was sitting at a table alone, sketchbook open and pen gliding across the page. She glanced up as Beau descended and Beau felt her heart stop. Before she could say something, the door to the backroom opened, revealing a tall, furry, pink-haired firbolg: their new companion, Caduceus Clay.

He was wearing an apron that looked too small for him, carrying two full plates full of breakfast fair; crispy bacon, fluffy eggs, spicy sausage, flaky biscuits, village potatoes, all steaming. He ducked through the doorway — the frame being half-a-head shorter than him — and smiled serenely at Beau.

“Good morning, Miss Beau,” he said, the bass of his voice vibrating in Bea’s chest.

“Morning!” Jester waved, flashing her signature sharp-toothed grin. Beau’s eyes narrowed, but she didn’t perceive any hint of… something lingering in her features.

Maybe Beau was imagining things.

“Uh… morning. And it’s just Beau. I’m too much of an asshole to be a ‘miss’,” she replied. Cad’s smile didn’t budge as she walked to the table, flipping a chair around and straddling it, resting her head on the back.

“Oh, I don’t know about that. You’ve been good company so far,” he said, removing the apron and laying it on the back of his chair.

“Give it a minute. It will be a shame when I prove you wrong,” she retorted with a smirk.

Cad’s smile was unwavering, eyes closed in easy comfort as he placed a plate in front of Beau and Jester. “I doubt that. No offense.”

“Beau,” Jester said, pointing her pen at Beau’s face. “We all like you, you know? And you know how many bad people there are out there, yea? You don’t need to be mean to yourself when they would do it for you.”

Beau opened her mouth to retort, but came up short. That was honestly… really sweet? She frowned, brows knitting together.

Jester laughed. “Ha! That’s what I thought.”

Beau’s eyes flicked up, watching Jester’s little fangs barely touch the top of her bottom lip. Her jaw moved back and forth as she tried not to bite her lip, and she cleared her throat.

“Anyway…” she sighed, smelling the food in front of her for the first time. “Did you cook this?” she asked Caduceus. He nodded slowly. “Aren’t you going to eat something? And did the cook say it was okay to cook back there?”

“Oh…” he paused. “I didn’t really think to ask. Is that okay?” He scratched the shaved side of his head with a large hand. “I used my own cookware and he wasn’t using it the kitchen. I didn’t think he would mind.”

Beau took a bite of one of the biscuits. “Fuck it. Your cooking is better anyway.”

“Just different, but thank you.” Cad sat, a tea kettle already steaming on the table between them. He produced his own teacup, then two more to pour for them before sitting, knees drawn up on the stool. He took a gentle sip and sighed in pleasure. Jester returned to her drawing with more vigor, though Beau couldn’t help notice her eyes quickly flick down to the page from her when she looked over.

“Hear anything about the Platinum Dragon, Cad?” Beau asked.

Jester stopped drawing.

Cad raised an eyebrow and shrugged. “I know about him, I suppose.”

“But did you hear anything about the temple? Like last night?” Beau continued. Jester looked up from her sketchbook to Beau, eyes wide.

Caduceus gave it serious thought. “I heard some things from people coming in early this morning, but I didn’t talk to any of them. Did something bad happen? There were conflicting stories.”

“I mean-”

“No,” Jester interjected, sketchbook covering up half her face. Heads turned toward her and she visibly shrank in her seat.

Cad asked, “Did you hear something different?”

“Or see anything?” Beau added, raising an eyebrow.

“Nooo…” Jester started, voice trailing off. “I mean, yes, I heard that something happened, is what I meant to say, obviously. But, no, I didn’t hear what it was. The town criers were yelling about it. Something about an evil cabal… or something.”

Beau watched this deception with interest. She still wasn’t sure what Jester had done, but she knew it had something to do with the Temple. She hadn’t admitted to it yet, but the evidence was clear by the way she was acting. She wasn’t sure how perceptive Cad was yet, but she could tell.

But the odd thing was how Jester was handling it. She was a prankster and everyone knew it. She had never shied away from sharing her exploits before. Rather, she reveled in showing how clever she was and how she didn’t get caught. It was part of her charm. Even if it was something big, why would she hide it now?

Beau caught Jester’s eye over the sketchbook, the tiefling’s eyebrows rising.

Leave it alone.

Her eyes flicked to Cad and back and Beau began to understand.

She was trying to make an impression with Cad.

He was their newest member, but while the rest of them were willing to get into trouble when they needed to, Caduceus appeared more magnanimous, at least at first glance. Admittedly, he had been essential in rescuing Fjord, Jester, and Yasha from the Iron Shepards and they all agreed that he was an asset to their team. Though he seemed willing to follow them along, there was no guarantee he would stay if they knew the things they were capable of.

Would he regret saving Jester if he knew the kind of mischief she could get into?

Beau couldn’t help but smirk. Jester clearly wasn’t sure, but Beau was willing to gamble he would stay. The words formed in her mouth before she could think better of them.

“That’s not what I heard.”

Jester’s eyes were wide, head shaking. Cad merely smiled.

“So it’s not… cabal?”

“I heard they saw someone fleeing the temple last night. From one of the guards. Someone said one of them saw who it was.” Beau leaned back in her chair, purposefully not looking at Jester. Her heart was starting to speed up; usually she had Jester’s back whenever she wanted to try something ridiculous, and last night was no exception. Why was she doing this? She didn’t care what she did, but some other impulse made her push the issue. She bit her lip absentmindedly. When she couldn’t help it, she glanced over to Jester. Her eyes were incredulous, brows knitted in confusion and frustration.

Cad didn’t seem to notice this silent exchange.

“I’d hate to think someone was running around desecrating temples. Maybe we should take a look for ourselves?”

“That’s exactly what I was thinking,” Beau said, leg bouncing.

“I’m not sure we should-”

“Why not, Jes?” Beau asked, cutting her off. “You’re another cleric, right? Figured you would care about that too.”

“If it’s not about the Traveler the other gods aren’t my problem. Maybe the Platinum Dragon deserved it, hm?”

Cad took another sip of tea before resting his big head on his hand. “Whether or not he deserved it is irrelevant, I’m still not sure I like the idea of some cabal. You said you knew what they looked like?”

“Maybe,” Beau said. Jester was shaking her head, but it just made her want to push on. “The guards were saying they look- Mmpfggh!”

Before Beau could finish, Jester shot out of her chair. She dashed behind Beau faster than even she could react. Jester’s hand closed over her mouth for the second time in twenty-four hours, pulling Beau’s head back into Jester’s chest where she couldn’t move her head away.

“I just remembered!” Jester exclaimed. “I did hear that it some cult or something! One of the criers said they saw someone go in disguised as the herald or whatever. Some old dragonborn…”

Beau shook her head, but Jester was strong enough to keep her still. She reached up with one hand, resting it on Jester’s wrist as though she meant to pull her hand away. Which she was planning, at first. But when it touched her cool skin, it merely rested there. Jester, thinking she was trying to get out, held her tighter, her hand pressing down harder over her lips.

“Mmmph…”

“Why didn’t you say so before?” Cad asked. Beau was watching Cad’s face carefully, but his expression remained passive, apparently undeterred with Jester’s behavior.

“Oh… well… I just forgot, you know? I’m not great at remembering things sometimes. That’s why I sketch so much. It helps me keep track of things.”

“Jmmphmm-”

“Shh! Whatever happened at the temple was too much for just one person to do, Beau. We need to figure out what we’re going to do about the secret cabal,” Jester lied.

Cad hummed a note of satisfaction as he sipped his tea. “You sound like you disagree with Miss Jester,” Cad said to Beau, a statement rather than a question. He met Beau’s gaze as though they were just having a normal conversation, like her friend wasn’t holding her mouth closed. Like her heart wasn’t racing with mischievous excitement.

“Unff… Mmfg wmm mm unff mmphmm. Mm phmm mm.” She tried to say. Jester stepped forward, her chest pressing into the back of Beau’s shaved head. She pulled her head back roughly in frustration and held Beau’s mouth tighter.

“Beau!”

“You saw only one person?” Cad asked, as though he had perfectly understood what Beau was saying. Both her and Jester looked at him with surprise, and Beau took her moment to nod her head, momentarily pulling away.

“I ran into them la-mm nmmph. Mmmph Phgmm!” Jester gasped and reached back down, clamping both hands over Beau’s mouth from behind and pulling her back into her soft chest to hold her. Beau couldn’t help but let out a noise of contentment, her vision swimming. Her whole body felt warm and she blushed. She knew Cad could hear, yet his expression didn’t change at all.

“Do you know who they were?”

“Beau couldn’t have seen them! Or maybe she only saw one of them in disguise!” Jester said, a little too loudly. “Beau’s just trying to mess with you. Because you’re new here.”

“Well Miss Jester, I would say that a secret cabal defacing churches is a very big deal for both of us. But I think it would be foolish to try and take on something that big after we’ve just gotten back to the city. And after something as traumatic as you’ve been through, if I might be so bold. I’d say this would be a good time to rest, so if there is some threat, I wouldn’t take it lightly.”

“Mmmmmph…” Beau nodded behind Jester’s hand and moaned again when Jester held her head still.

“Well… that is very sweet…” Jester said, voice uncertain. “I hadn’t really thought about it that way I guess…” Jester took one hand away, resting it on Beau’s shoulder just below the neck. Usually she was cold to the touch, but at that moment, she was warm enough to send a shiver down Beau’s spine. She was so heady she couldn’t try to think of why she had wanted to mess with Jester like this in the first place, or why she was enjoying this feeling so much. All she could think to do was follow her pleasure.

The sweet smell of Jester so close to her…

The feel of her fingers right at the base of her neck…

Jester’s warm hand pressed over her mouth, muffling everything she said…

But Cad looked like he was seriously considering turning the city over, and it made Beau self conscious. She wanted to stay like that for just a little longer, but she could sense Jester getting frustrated. With reluctance, Beau reached up and quickly pulled her blue hand away.

“It was Jester.”

“Beau! What are you doing don’t say that!”

“You defaced the church, Miss Jester?” Cad asked, raising an eyebrow and taking another sip.

Jester’s shoulders dropped and she slouched, lips drawing into a pout.

“Well… yea… But it was just for a joke, you know? Nobody got hurt or anything and nothing was destroyed! There’s just some more color in the temple then there was before. They’ll wash the paint out… eventually.”

A small silence stretched out between them as Jester returned to her seat, deflated. Beau reached over and touched her shoulder.

“Sorry Jes, but if Cad really wants to join up, I think he should know what he’s in for. He’s going to find out more about us sooner or later.”

“Well I was trying to not scare him off until you said something!”

“It’s all cool Jester, just own it. I thought it was awesome. If Cad doesn’t like it it’s his problem, right man?” Beau asked.

When they both turned to look at Cad, he seemed to be considering something deeply. Slowly, his expression began to break until he was laughing.

“That’s actually very funny.”

Jester’s eyes lit up. “You think so?!”

“Oh sure,” he said, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. “I’m no stranger to the occasional joke. It’s all in good fun. If the gods were really so angry with a little ribbing they’d have no followers. These things happen.”

Jester and Beau shared a look. Caduceus was used to a joke? As in he played pranks of people. Looking at his beatific face, no one would ever guess. It was impossible to read.

“Oh that’s such a relief! It was so cool though! Nott and I had to run from a bunch of guards and the temple watchers, and we impersonated the Herald after painting the statue of the dragon- OH! Your hat…” Jester said, frowning. “I… uh… might have borrowed your straw hat, Caduceus. But I’m going out today to buy you a new one.”

“I can come with you,” he said, putting down his empty teacup and rising from his seat. “I needed a new one anyway. And we can swing by the temple and see the damage. How’s that sound?”

“Wonderful!” Jester exclaimed, her frustration all but forgotten. “And you were worried about telling him the truth, Beau, jeez. Just look at this guy.”

“Yea… my mistake,” Beau said, smirking.

“Did you want to come along, Miss Beau. Oh, sorry. Beau.”

“Nah you guys go. I might follow your advice Cad. Take it easy in case Caleb and Nott get back.”

“Suit yourself.”

“See you later!” Jester said, already waving from the door. Caduceus exited behind Jester while she began to recount the previous night in more detail.

When the door closed, Beau leaned back against the table, feeling the pulse beating in her neck, licking her lips.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On her own, Beau explores the limits of her awareness about herself...

The shadows were deep in the room Beau and Jester shared that night. The two of them had not said much to each other when they were finally alone, though Beau had been thinking about it the entire day. They had shared a few nondescript pleasantries while Jester did her nightly sketches of that day’s events. They told each other good night as Jester extinguished the lamp in the room and turned over in bed. Jester snored, which was usually how Beau could tell that she was asleep, but she must have been more comfortable tonight. Beau laid awake in her own bed, just a few feet away, listening to Jester’s even breathing and watching the twinkling stars through the window, opened just a crack to let in the air.

Caleb and Nott had returned from their shopping trip when Caduceus and Jester had, and they spent the rest of the day relaxing away the hours in mixed company. While the rest of them shared what they had seen in the city that day with each other, Beau mostly listened, adding little. If Jester were speaking to someone, Beau couldn’t help but watch her, turning away the moment she felt Beau’s eyes on her and glanced over.

The morning had been exciting, she had to admit, but when it was done, she assumed that would be the end of it. Yet that hot, flushed feeling persisted. She barely noticed when Caleb mentioned her leg bouncing, which she would stop and then resume a few minutes later, try as she might to remember. She was agitated, but she couldn’t work up the willpower to excuse herself and go for a run or find some other distraction. All she could do was watch Jester, the little things about her, and feel her lips tingle.

_A stray lock of hair tucked awkwardly in one of her horns._

_The strong arms beneath the sleeves of her dress when she picked up her knife at dinner._

_The soft, azure skin of her neck, pulse rhythmically beating beneath her jaw._

_The dark blue of her lips, smiling and laughing, with her white fangs and little forked tongue._

_The way her violet eyes sparkled with each new thought, and smoldered, just for a fraction of a moment, when they looked to Beau and forced her to turn away._

But this would pass, she knew. Beau was just… learning about herself, she thought. She had admired Jester since the moment they met, but her feelings had never progressed this far, and certainly not this fast. Other than a couple strange moments they had shared in the past few days, there wasn’t much there for them to go off of. Beau could relax. She had nothing to worry about.

She reached into the little nightstand drawer next to her bed, pulling out the letter Keg had left her from under her journals, one hand traveling down and touching her hip.

It was a short note, if it even counted as a note; a few crossed out lines of barely legible compliments, like the start to an ode, culminating in a single word at the bottom.

_**Thanks** _

That might have been insulting to anyone else receiving a note from Keg, but Beau knew better. She was a lady of few words, more apt for ‘doing’ than conversing. She had proved as much while helping them rescue the rest of their group and proved it again later when her and Beau had gone off together. Keg may not have been confident using her words, but she was confident in her body. She knew what she wanted, she was respectful and giving, and had been in Beau’s thoughts since her departure.

For the last several nights, she had been the subject of Beau’s late-night thoughts, a sensual reminiscence of their time together.

_Curves of breast and muscle…_

_The taste of hard liquor and tobacco…_

_Confident touches and kisses, and a shared, slick warmth that left them both flushed and boneless…_

Beau opened herself to those thoughts, her hand tracing lightly over her abs beneath the sheets. But although it felt nice to touch and she remembered that night so fondly, this time, she only felt a fraction of the hot flash of lust she was used to when she remembered Keg. Beau knew herself — knew that she thought Keg was still attractive — but try as she might to focus on those memories, they simply didn’t engage her like before. She knew she would get bored of that fantastic memory eventually, but not nearly so soon. She tried for a few minutes, stopped, then tried again, but quickly grew bored, laying back in bed frustrated and confused. She’d never had a problem getting herself off before. Was something wrong with her?

On the other side of the room, Jester shifted in her sleep, falling back into that same rhythmic breathing. Beau stared at the shadows on the ceiling and listened. Her lips began to tingle.

Goosebumps rose all over her body and her fingers twitched beneath the sheets. Her lips pulled into a tight line. Beau could feel Jester’s cold hands pressed over her mouth, hear how her own voice sounded trying to speak. Jester’s skin was usually cool to the touch, but her core was warm. She could still feel it on the back of her head when she had held Beau close to her chest, bracing her to keep her from moving.

Beau shivered and squirmed, unable to suppress a satisfied hum from escaping her lips as her hand slid down between her legs. She was expecting the sudden break in the silence and her other hand reached up and covered her mouth, eyes darting over to Jester.

A few moments passed, but she didn’t stir.

As Beau relaxed, the feeling of something over her mouth brought the memories back of the last few days stronger than before. Her eyelids fluttered, hand gently messaging between her legs, wet warmth already running down her fingers. She still didn’t understand what was happening to her — she was never one to be controlled in any aspect of her life if she could help it. She fought against all attempts to keep her in line or silence her.

So why did this feel so exciting? Why was it so easy for her to imagine Jester, blue skin exposed, straddling her, hand over her mouth, fingers running down her body…

Beau let go of her own mouth to grip the sheets. She felt like she was close, but she felt it fade a little when she let go. She was left breathing heavily, skin burning like a live-wire and her lust, heavy and hot, contracting beneath her abs. With other people, she was a vocal lover, but she had practiced enough to stay quiet while Jester was sleeping. But with how she was feeling, she wasn’t sure she could trust herself.

Licking her lips, she quietly rose from her bed. She grabbed her blue sash from where it was slung over her staff, leaning on the door frame. Minding the creaking floorboards, she reached into her nightstand again, pulling out the bandage rolls she used for fresh wraps around her knuckles each morning. Laying those on the bed, she gently slipped out of her underclothes before getting in bed and pulling the cool sheets over her.

She unrolled a handful of the clean bandages, heart racing. With another quick glance to make sure Jester was definitely asleep, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Beau imagined a different scenario — where her and Jester were squeezed into another alleyway, hiding from guards. To keep her quiet, Jester would take a piece of her dress and tear it, stuffing it into her mouth. In bed, Beau pushed the bandages passed her lips, filling her mouth as full as she could.

“Unnff…” she groaned, already feeling a flush of heat wash down between her legs, the fingers on her other hand curling into a fist. Bandages packed, she tried to move her tongue around, but there was no speaking passed the bundle. “Jmmphmm…” she whispered, watching to see if Jester heard her name. If she turned Beau would spit it all out, but there was no movement from the other side of the room. Relieved, Beau took her blue sash, folding it in her lap and pulling it tightly over her mouth and tying it around the back of her head. She tried to push the bandages out with her tongue, but they wouldn’t budge. “Mmmph ffmmm…”

Effectively gagged, she fell back onto the bed, feeling her body come alive. Naked beneath the sheets, she could suddenly feel every cool fold and seam gently touching her skin as a new scenario began to come to life in her mind’s eye.

_They were pressed together in the runway again, bodies closer together than they had ever been. Beau could smell the brisk sugar and mint in Jester’s hair and feel the coolness of her skin, hand over her face to keep her silent. The guards would leave, but this time, when Beau inquired if Jester would let her up, her powerful arms would push her back harder, holding her still to the wall. “Phmmck! Wmm mmph hmmf?!” Beau heard herself moan, outside her own fantasy, fingers lightly touching the inside of her thigh. Jester would touch her there and for all her monk training she would be helpless against Jester’s strength._

_“Beau…” she would say, her lip turning into that pout that had melted so many frozen hearts, “you really need to learn to take a hint.” Then she would smirk, hint of her little fang touching the top of her bottom lip. “Maybe I should teach you to be quiet when I tell you too, huh? I think that could be fun, right?” she would ask, giving that excited little giggle. Beau, stunned by this sudden change of attitude, wouldn’t have enough time to react before Jester would tear a piece of her sleeve away with her teeth, pulling her hand away just long enough to stuff her mouth full as she tried to say something. Jester would then flip Beau around, pushing her face almost into the wall while she pulled off another strip and tied it around her head._

_Jester would turn her around again, one hand grabbing both of Beau’s and forcing them above her head and holding them while the other hand reached down beneath the waist of her pants, heading further down toward the heat gathering below._

_“Jmmphmm?! Wmph-”_

_“You are so funny,” she would interrupt, still smiling, face moving closer to Beau’s. “I bet you think I haven’t noticed you looking. I’ve been watching you too, silly!” she would laugh again before leaning in, planting a little kiss over her gagged lips before pecking down the side of her jaw and neck._

_“Omm mmm gmmph…”_

_“Hehe, I knew it,” she would giggle, her grin bright and giddy. “I bet you thought you were so sneaky, watching my lips when you thought I wasn’t looking. Or the way you bite your lip when you’re thinking. Or how you touch yourself in our room when you think I’m asleep…” Jester’s cold fingers would enter her, and Beau felt herself reach inside at the same moment, back arching in barely concealed pleasure._

_“Unnngh Phmmck!”_

_“You have such a dirty mouth,” Jester would remark, eyebrows pulling together. “Even like this I can tell, and that’s saying something.”_

_“Mmph…” Beau would glare. “Phm mmm ymmh…”_

_Jester would laugh. “I guess you’re right. But I shouldn’t be able to understand you right now. So, here’s the rules of our new game,” she said, her smile devious as her fingers slid in and out, her thighs slick. Beau wriggled and moaned, but Jester held her fast. “From now on, the only time you get to be loud is when I put something in your mouth. Otherwise, I’ll have to punish you.” Before Beau would be able to react, Jester would lean in close and bite down on her neck, hard enough to make her squirm._

_“Ommph! Phmmck Jmmph!” It would leave a bruise, and in her bed, Beau’s back arched again, other hand gripping the sheets with white knuckles while her fingers rubbed circles around her clit._

_“Wow,” Jester would exclaim, eyes twinkling in the dark. “You’re so sexy. Your face is so happy. I think you like this. I’m definitely having fun.” Her eyebrow rose in that devilish arch when Jester knew she was talking about something sexual and Beau felt herself melt against her grip, hips now rocking excitedly against Jester’s hand._

_“Don’t worry,” she would say, voice just a whisper. “We’ll do this all the time. It will be our little game and you can be my new little plaything. What do you think?”_

_“Mmm… phmmck… ymmph…Ymmph…” Beau would nod, and she nodded in bed, her fingers moving faster._

_Jester’s eyebrow would still arch, her mouth would pull down into a playful pout. “I dunno… Are you sure? Let me hear how much you want to. If you finish, then you’re all mine.”_

Beau’s hips moved faster and her back arched again. Her breath was coming faster in and out of her own dream before her body finally went rigid. In her dream she heard herself scream, but she choked it off in her own bed.

“ _MMmph! NNgh! Gmmmph!_ ” For a moment it felt like she was being shocked all over as the orgasm rocked her body. It throbbed through her in waves before releasing her muscles and she fell back against the bed, chest heaving. The fantasy dissolved in her stupor and she reached up, begrudgingly pulling the sash away from her lips and spitting out the bandages. She wanted to keep going, but she wasn’t sure she could keep quiet.

Warily, she rolled over and risked a sidelong glance across the room. Jester was still facing away from her, chest rising and falling evenly in sleep.

Relieved in more ways than one, Beau had enough self-possession to shove the bandages and her sash under her pillow while she caught her breath. Blissfully warm and loose-limbed, she rolled away from Jester, eyes fluttering closed as she fell into a deep, pleasure-induced sleep.


End file.
